Jealous Heart
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: A little one shot for my competition winner, where Sam is jealous of Finn who is drooling all over Sam's girlfriend, Rachel.  Let's see how Sam deals with this problem, huh?  Rated T to be safe.


**This is the one shot for my 100th reviewer for Gleekified: Forever Yours, fight4finchel7532! Hope they like it. ;) I sat there, right, reading through the PM over and over before I finally was hit by INSPIRATION and I wrote this in 5 minutes. Cool, huh? Enjoy everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Sam shoved bouquet or daisies into Rachel's face and she silently took them, a smile appearing on her face. Her chocolaty, strawberry smelling her tumbled down her shoulders in an appealing way, causing Sam to take a lock in between his thumb and forefinger and gently play with it, a smile appearing on his lips. Rachel placed the daisies in her locker and took out her shoulder bag, slinging it over her shoulder and shutting her locker.<p>

She leant sideways against her locker, staring at Sam who continued to play with her hair before noticing her calculating gaze and he tucked the lock behind her ear. "What?" He said innocently. She just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. His tongue was just entering her mouth and had just made contact with hers when-

"Move it Trouty mouth!" Came Santana's cold voice from behind Sam. Rachel giggled and shut her locker, twirling around to envelope Santana in a hug and kiss Brittany on the cheek. Rachel hooked her arm through Brittany and Santana's and smiled warmly at Sam before turning and walking down the hall to her Calculus class that she shared with Brittany and Santana.

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and moved down to his English class. He sat down and held back a gag as Quinn slipped her hand up Finn's shirt. "Get a room!" Puck snapped at the two teenagers before sitting down next to Sam.

"You turned up to a class? Wow." Sam commented, grinning at Puck who just rolled his eyes and nodded in the affirmative. "So? The fucking nurse told me to piss off. Figures." Puck said in way of explanation, kicking his feet up on the desk.

"Put your feet down Mr. Puckerman!" Ms. Sparrow, the grumpy old crone who taught English commanded as she entered the classroom. Quinn pulled away from Finn to his un-happy grunt and turned her full attention on the teacher.

Sam only half-listened as she told them about some assignment, his mind drifting to thoughts of Rachel. He sighed lustfully and was thankful that the day flew by and before he knew it, it was lunch.

Sam made his way to the Gleek's table and slid in next to Rachel, dumping his tray down. He noticed that across from him, Quinn sat there rubbing Finn's arm softly, while leaning against him but Finn's gaze was fixed intently on Rachel. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy run through him when he saw Rachel glance quickly at Finn, smile and then look back down at her plate of salad. She picked up a piece of lettuce and nibbled on it in such a rabbit like way that Sam had to fight back laughter, his jealousy replaced with amusement. The moment she finished her bit of lettuce Sam softly grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers, their tongues dancing. Sam pulled away at the sound of someone sitting next to him and he grinned at Puck.

"Don't mind me, snog away." The stud muttered under his breath. Sam chuckled and grabbed his cola, drinking deeply from it and noticing the hateful way Finn was staring at him. Sam cocked an eyebrow at Finn, causing the golden boy to stare longingly at Rachel before looking down at Quinn who was practically begging to be fucked.

Finn glanced at Rachel to notice she was watching Quinn with a highly amused look and he began to full on make out with her to the disgust of the other Gleek's. Sam was the only one who wasn't gagging or laughing, in fact his hand was balling into a fist so tight that his knuckles went white as he glared at Finn.

* * *

><p>"What is your problem you loser?" Sam shoved Finn into the lockers.<p>

"What the hell Evans!" Finn roared, pushing the blonde back.

"Rachel is mine dickhead and you better remember that!" Sam ground out through his teeth.

"She's always had a crush on me! God, Evans your so up yourself!"

"Fuck you Frankenteen!" Sam's fist lashed out and hit Finn right in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards clutching his jaw and practically growling.

Finn lunged, pushing Sam back into the lockers forcefully before pulling him by the collar and throwing him to the ground. Finn stepped over to Sam but Sam swept his legs out and knocked Finn off his feet, sending a punch into the tall teenagers face as he fell. Sam leapt up and ignored the chants of 'Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight' surrounding him before diving onto Finn and pummeling his face. Finn feebly held up his arms and managed to block a few punches, regaining his energy and flipping them over so that he was on top. Sam wrestled with Finn and the boys rolled over and over, fighting for dominance until Finn send a punch into Sam's face and managed to gain control. He raised his fist and punched Sam again before suddenly exclaiming an 'oof!' and limply sliding off Sam. Sam grinned proudly at himself for kneeing Finn in the crotch.

"Oh my god, Samuel!" Rachel glared at the grinning blond 'bieber' on the floor.

"Yes, Rachel?" Sam said, jumping up and walking hesitantly towards her. Rachel's cold expression said more than words could.

"Samuel Evans, please do _not _tell me you just beat up Finn Hudson for no reason other than petty jealousy!" Rachel snapped. Sam felt his blood boil.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's all about Finn, _Finn oh Finn won't you kiss me? Won't you hold me close? Won't you fuck me?_" Sam said in a very Rachel-like tone. Rachel gasped, her eyes going watery. Sam resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and murmur comforting nonsense in her ear.

"S-Sam…" Rachel stared at him sadly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Against his better judgment he moved forwards and cupper her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. "I'm sorry Rach. It's just… I was jealous, ya know? How would you feel if every time we kissed, Quinn glared at you and stared longingly at me?" Sam whispered, pulling her into his arms. Rachel didn't respond, but instead stretched up on her tippy toes and pressed a gentle kiss on the side of his lips.

"Its okay, Sammy. Let's go." Rachel murmured, slipping her hand into his and the two cast one look at the whimpering 'Golden boy' before striding down the hall like the perfect couple.

* * *

><p>Rachel shut her locker and whirled around to not feel a cold, sticky slushy but instead a harsh, slim hand harshly against her cheek, causing her head to flick to the side. She raised her hand to her cheek and rubbed it. "Ow!" Rachel exclaimed, glaring at one Quinn Fabray.<p>

"Bitch! You think you can have _whomever _you want! Don't think I don't notice Finn drooling all over you." Quinn snapped coldly, glaring at the petit brunette. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't w_ant _Finn, Quinn. I'm sorry if I have caused something to be upset in your already dysfunctional relationship Quinn." Rachel retorted, turning and storming away.

"Did you hear? Fabray broke up with Frankendouche." Santana announced, slipping her arm through Rachel's with a grin.

"Cool San, though im not sure why I'd care?" Rachel giggled. Santana was about to grin at the diva when she noticed the red mark on her cheek and froze.

"San?"

"Berry, where did you get that?" Santana asked, touching Rachel's red cheek.

"Quinn slapped me." Rachel muttered, looking down at her black ballet flats.

She looked up after a moment to see a fuming Santana stalk off. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go fight4finchel7532, I really hope you liked how it turned out. <strong>

**Love you all, xoxo!**


End file.
